


Midnight Kisses

by WanderingHobbit



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Midnight Kisses, Mitchell has an older brother and younger sister and twin cousins in this, New Year's Eve Party, WinterFRE2017, beer pong, brief mention of Carl's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: WinterFRE prompt #93: “I’m only kissing you because it’s midnight on New Year’s Eve and all our friends have paired off.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting for a GatheringFiKi prompt so hopefully I am doing this right!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to dandelionpower for the inspiration when I got stuck! You're the best!

“Come on, Anders,” Ty wheedled. “It’ll be fun! A lot of our friends will be there, too! Besides, you said you know James.”

 

“I said James and I have had a few classes together and have talked only a handful of times, Ty. That doesn’t mean we’re best mates or anything,” Anders rolled his eyes. “Why do you want me to go to your friend’s New Year’s Eve party anyway? Can’t you go yourself?”

 

“Of course I can go by myself! It’s just all you do is study and you rarely go out anymore since you and fuck face broke up four months ago,” Ty dropped down in the kitchen barstool next to his older brother. “You need to meet new people and I think you’d get on great with my friends!” 

 

Anders sighed and continued to mess with his phone, avoiding all eye contact with his brother. He didn’t have classes the next few days and was caught up on all his studying, so what was stopping him? He knew it was the risk of running into his control freak of an ex-boyfriend again that prevented him from leaving the apartment he shared with his younger brother. But Ty was right; Anders needed to put himself back out there and be social again. By sitting in his room and reading all day, he was letting his ex win.

 

“Fine,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Yes!” Ty punched the air in triumph. “You won’t regret this!”

 

“I better not,” Anders grumbled as he swatted his brother’s attempts at hugging him away.

 

—————

 

“Ty just texted me. He said his brother Anders has finally agreed to come to the party tonight,” John informed his own older brother. 

 

“Excellent!” James responded, rubbing his hands together in a mock-sinister fashion. “That poor boy needs to get drunk and/or fucked tonight. Or at least get kissed. It is New Years after all!”

 

John laughed. “Leave him alone, Jimmy. He’s here to have a good time, not rely on you to play shitty cupid.”

 

James let out an indignant squawk, dramatically laying his hand across his heart and looking completely affronted. “ _Shitty cupid?!_ Well, I never, John Mitchell. Just for that, you get Party Mom duty.” 

 

James hurriedly swept out of the room and bolted up the stairs to inform their cousin/roommate that John had been elected as Party Mom for the night. John heard Callum whoop in happiness from his room, and he shook his head and chuckled at his family’s antics.

 

“Oi!” he hollered up the stairs, interrupting the mini celebration happening on the upstairs landing. “Will you idiots get down here and help me finish setting up already?”

 

“Party pooper,” Callum muttered.

 

—————

 

Anders sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Ty was chattering happily to him in the driver’s seat of his car as the two drove to the Mitchell house for the party. 

 

“You obviously know James, and his younger brother John looks almost exactly like him,” Ty said. “They’re both really laid back guys and a lot of fun to be around. So is their cousin, Callum. Best friends I’ve ever had. I’ve told them a lot about you and they’ve been wanting to meet you so they are really excited that you decided to finally come out tonight.”

 

Anders nodded. “Yeah, it could be good for me. Can’t let my break up get me down forever, I suppose.”

 

“You know,” Ty said slyly as he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. “John is actually bi, and I think you two will get along splendidly.”

 

“Splendidly?” Anders snorted. “Don’t think that by attempting to set me up with your friend that I’ll in turn set you up with Dawn. You have to win her over yourself.”

 

“What?! I don’t…! No! What are you—?” Ty sputtered.

 

Anders could only laugh at his brother’s flustered response. 

 

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway at the Mitchell brothers’ home. Ty was still slightly red in the face and was studiously avoiding looking Anders in the eye. Anders found this truly hilarious as he climbed out of the car, the bottle of whiskey they brought for their hosts in hand. He followed Ty up the path and to the front door. Ty let them in and they were greeted by quite a few people nearby.

 

“Looks like the party is already in full swing!” Ty shouted over the music.

 

Anders didn’t get the chance to reply because at that moment a stunning man turned the corner and into the kitchen. His eyes lit up at the sight of Ty and a beaming smile spread across his handsome face. The tall man bounded over with all the enthusiasm of a puppy and wrapped Ty in a bear hug. Anders took the moment to study the stranger. He was tall with a mop of beautiful dark curls and a gorgeous smile. Anders was utterly smitten already. 

 

"Anders, this is John,” Ty interrupted his reverie with an introduction. “John, this is my older brother, Anders.”

 

John smiled at him and stuck out his hand, which Anders accepted quickly. “It’s so great to finally meet you!” John said in a distinct Irish brogue (Anders may or may not have swooned at this). “Ty talks about you all the time!” 

 

“Johnny!” a voice from the living room shouted. The three men turned their heads as another tall and curly haired man entered the kitchen. “Have you seen Cal? He up and disappeared on me again, the fucker!”

 

“He went on a beer run,” John informed the man. “Jimmy, this is Anders.”

 

“Oh, hey! It’s great to see you again, mate! Glad you could make it to the party!” Jimmy shook Anders’ hand enthusiastically. “Call me Jimmy though. I don’t really respond to James.”

 

Ty wasn’t wrong when he said the Mitchell brothers were nearly identical. Anders could see why people confused the two for twins even though James was about a year and a half older than John. 

 

“Yeah, it’s great to finally meet you both as well!” Anders nodded to the brothers. “Ty talks about the two of you a lot.” He then remembered the bottle of whiskey he still held in his hand and held it out to John who took it happily. 

 

“Fuck yeah! We’re hiding this shit from Cal!” he shouted to his brother.

 

James took it from him and swanned across the room and stuck in the liquor cabinet behind the other bottles there. He pranced back to them and he and John led the Johnson brothers over to the living room. “We’re setting up the table for beer pong soon if you care to join in,” Jimmy looked to Anders. “We play teams.”

 

“Oh, sure. Sounds great. I haven’t played in awhile so I might suck,” Anders replied. 

 

John laughed and slapped Anders on the shoulder lightly. “S’okay, mate! You can be on my team. I always beat Jimmy because he’s a little bitch.” He then quickly ducked his older brother’s attempt at smacking him upside the head.

 

“Oi! I am not a little bitch! That would be our dear sister you’re referring to!” The two guffawed at their inside joke.

 

Ty leaned into Anders’ space and whispered in his ear. “They have a younger sister named Aisling. She and their other cousin Caoimhe will probably be here later.”

 

Anders nodded, showing Ty that he heard him. But his focus was on the younger Mitchell brother. He was utterly gorgeous and Anders knew right then that he was completely and utterly screwed. 

 

—————

 

A few hours later and the house and backyard were packed with friends and friends of friends of the Mitchell brothers and their cousin. John and Jimmy’s younger sister Aisling and Cal’s twin sister Caoimhe showed up less than an hour after Anders and Ty’s arrival. The blond Johnson found that he did indeed get along really well with Ty’s friends and couldn’t seem to regret the decision to go to the party. 

 

Anders was currently chatting with Aisling and Caoimhe, the three of them surreptitiously casting glances at Ty and Dawn out of the corner of their eyes.

 

“Now I know why Ty was so eager to come to the party tonight,” Anders snickered.

 

“The two of them need to stop dancing around each other and just get together already,” Aisling said.

 

Caoimhe nodded in agreement. “Maybe it will happen tonight. I mean, most people are going to pair off and snog at midnight anyways, who’s to say they won’t join in?”

 

That had given Anders an idea. He mulled it over in his head for a few minutes as the girls continued to gossip about this and that. They didn’t seem to notice that Anders had zoned out into his own little world, which was lucky for him as his eyes had strayed from his brother back over to John who was in the middle of a beer pong game with his brother and cousin and one of their friends. 

 

John made what seemed to be an impossible shot and threw his fists in the air as he and his friend Carl howled with laughter. His brother and cousin cursed him before throwing back the cup of beer. Anders stared at John’s face, entranced by his hazel eyes and full lips spread into a beautiful sunshine smile. He was shaken out of his daydream by Aisling.

 

“You have a thing for Johnny, don’t you?” she smirked knowingly at him. 

 

Anders blushed to the roots of his hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffed.

 

“Johnny is single,” Caoimhe added. “And you are just his type, if that means anything to you.”

 

“He’s not interested,” Anders said as casually as possible, sipping his beer and looking away from the girls.

 

Aisling tilted her head to the side and scrutinized the blond man in front of her. “How do you know that? Why don’t you go over and talk to him and see for yourself?”

 

Aisling and Caoimhe didn’t give Anders much of a choice as they dragged him over to the beer pong table and insisted that Anders team up with John for the next round. John happily accepted his new teammate by wrapping his arm around Anders’ shoulder. Anders felt weak in the knees and willed his blush away, but the girls saw and exchanged knowing looks.

 

—————

 

Anders wasn’t the best at beer pong, he warned John earlier and he had brushed it off like it was nothing. Now they were paying for it. Jimmy and their friend George were winning, not by much considering John was good at this game, but enough that Anders was tipsy and giggling with his teammate like a couple of teenage girls. 

 

By the end of the game, Anders was pleasantly drunk and John was on his way, too. They had to sit out the next few games, hollering encouragements at the players from the couch they were draped across. In between rounds, Anders got to know John a bit more by talking to the taller man and asking questions and answering a few in return. 

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you sucked at beer pong,” John laughed next to him. “My brother will never let me live down this defeat.”

 

Anders couldn’t help but smile in response. “It’s not my fault you didn’t take me seriously!”

 

John was about to reply when his friend Carl plopped on the couch next to him. Anders felt a flicker of jealousy at this, knowing that he would no longer have John’s full attention now that his friend was there. But he pushed it aside in favor of listening to the other two men talk.

 

“I can’t believe you lost your last game, mate!” Carl said as he slapped John’s shoulder, laughing all the while. “You’re usually so good! Guess it isn’t entirely your fault though. You didn’t have me as your teammate,” he winked in Anders direction.

 

Anders felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment at the insinuation that John’s loss was entirely his fault. John noticed Anders’ shame and thumped Carl on the head. 

 

“Oi! Be nice to Anders, you twat!” John said not unkindly. “He’s more fun to play with than you are! At least he isn’t a sore loser.”

 

Anders blushed again, this time because he had just received a roundabout compliment from the guy he found himself fancying. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling when John caught his eye. Though John grinned at him and Anders couldn’t resist anymore and allowed himself to smile back at the Irishman. 

 

“I like your dimples,” John pointed out, his sunshine smile still in place, before getting up to grab him and Anders and Carl another beer. 

 

Anders watched John walk off towards the kitchen, his gaze glued firmly to the other man’s arse. The sound of Carl’s voice startled him. He really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings instead of getting caught up in daydreams and fantasies about John Mitchell.

 

“He likes you,” Carl told him smugly. Anders looked confused so Carl gestured to where John had disappeared. “John. He likes you, I can tell.”

 

Anders cleared his throat as his heart beat wildly in his chest. “His sister said the same thing, though I have no idea why either of you think that,” Anders replied dismissively. 

 

“He just defended you and then complimented your dimples,” Carl pointed out. “John is a nice guy so usually that wouldn’t be out of place for him, but the way he stares at you when you’re not looking tells me that he’s definitely in to you.”

 

“He’s not,” Anders insisted, though it sounded weak even to his ears. “He couldn’t be.”

 

“Suit yourself, mate. But I’d be willing to bet my life that he kisses you before the night is over,” the dark-haired man said, quickly shutting his mouth as John entered the room again. 

 

“What are we talking about?” John asked as he handed out the beers and sat back down between Carl and Anders.

 

“Nothing really, just who I think you’ll be kissing at midnight,” Carl replied, a wicked gleam in his eye as he locked eyes with Anders.

 

“I may or may not have my eye on someone,” John replied. 

 

He glanced at Anders as he said this, and the blond felt butterflies take flight in his stomach as hope burgeoned in his heart. Maybe John Mitchell was indeed attracted to him just as the others had said. The blond smiled again, looking up at John who was staring back at him. 

 

—————

 

Midnight was quickly approaching and just as Caoimhe had predicted, most of the party began pairing off with each other as the countdown to midnight and the New Year was approaching. The rest of the people who didn’t have a significant other or someone they wanted to kiss stayed in the backyard together, chatting excitedly amongst themselves in anticipation. Aisling and Caoimhe were huddled together with the group outside and Anders decided to make his way over to them as the rest of the people he knew were standing off to the side with their respective partners.

 

Except John. He didn’t know where John had gone off to. Anders saw Carl with his boyfriend Daniel on the couch and nearby was George with the girl he fancied called Nina. Jimmy had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Leslie who had turned up at the party after she had gotten off work and Cal had his arms draped across the shoulders of two slightly drunk girls. Anders looked around but still John was nowhere to be seen. He swallowed the disappointment he felt rising in the back of his throat like bile and turned back towards Aisling and Caoimhe. But just as he began walking towards the two girls he felt a hand on his arm. Anders turned and to his utter delight he saw John.

 

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

 

“Thought I’d join the rest of the single crowd,” Anders replied. 

 

“Well, if you have no one to kiss, why don’t you stay with me instead?”

 

Anders felt his heart skip a beat and did his best to quell his excitement and respond as evenly as possible. “Why? Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Maybe I do,” John said softly. “Would that be a problem?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

John smiled at Anders and then gently twined their fingers together as he continued to gaze into the blond’s beautiful blue eyes. “Good, because it’s midnight.”

 

Shocked, Anders looked around and noticed that it indeed was midnight if the kissing couples and happy shouting and dancing of the single crowd was anything to go by. Then suddenly John’s lips were on his own, and Anders eyes widened momentarily before closing and he was kissing John back. After a few moments of bliss, Anders pulled away and saw the confusion on John’s face. 

 

“Just so we’re clear,” Anders started. “I’m only kissing you because it’s midnight on New Year’s Eve and all our friends have paired off.”

 

John grinned at him. “Whatever you say, darlin’. Shut up and let me kiss you again.”

 

Anders did so happily, wrapping his arms around John’s neck and sliding his fingers through the dark curls. John pulled him in closer against his broad and strong chest and Anders couldn’t have been happier. All thoughts of anything other than John Mitchell flew out the window as the two men continued their kiss, ignoring and shutting out the rest of the world as they indulged themselves in each other. 

 

—————

 

It had been exactly one year since Anders had received his first kiss from John. They had been together ever since much to the delight of their friends and respective siblings. Carl had given him a smug I-told-you-so look that night when he and John had finally parted for air, and Aisling and Caoimhe had squealed and crushed the two of them in an enthusiastic embrace between them. 

 

Tonight they were all at the Mitchell brothers’ house again for the annual New Year’s Eve party and midnight was quickly approaching once more. Anders was leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, John’s arms wrapped snuggly around his waist as they waited for the countdown to end. 

 

“3!…2!…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

 

John then grabbed Anders chin softly as he pulled him around so that he could kiss him. “Happy New Year, darlin’,” John whispered. 

 

“Happy New Year, baby,” Anders replied before kissing his boyfriend again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got this out super quick but that's because this prompt fit really well with something I had already had half written so I just needed to tweak a few things in the beginning then finish it up while my kiddo was napping.


End file.
